A New Monster
by Snow-Nightshade
Summary: Dawn Potter was hailed as a hero and then scorned as the very evil she defeated. That's all going to change when she learns to become an animagus fem Harry x Jack (same prologue as A New Sea King)
1. Chapter 1

After the final battle at Hogwarts, my friends, the people I trusted, betrayed me. I had defeated Voldemort and they caged me in Azkaban for 'following in the dark lord's footsteps.' I was locked up in a dark cell for eight years and each day, the previously thought dead Dumbledore would come visit asking for the rights to my inheritance. When he didn't visit the dementors would feast on my boiling emotions or the guards would come to beat the meaning of 'sharing' into him.

They stuck me in a dark cell that had no bed and the toilet was a simple bucket that had probably already been used by this cell's previous occupant. Thick bars stopped any attempt for escape through the window but didn't help whatsoever with the cold and the rain. Stone walls and floor kept me eternally cold even if I was chained to the ceiling and barely able to keep up my exercise.

Still, I would have to say I should thank them for letting me have a lot of time to myself, because I started meditating. There isn't much a person can do when the binds stop any magic from effecting the outside would but that didn't mean your magic couldn't affect your own body. So, as I meditated, I learned my beautiful animagus form, the sea dragon.

My beautiful form was long and serpent shaped but easily over six hundred feet long. My form had the Avada Kadavra green, hypersensitive eyes and rich black and dark grey striped scales. Fangs dripped deadly venom from within a finely pointed snout with dark blood red colored whiskers hid their danger. A raspberry red feather mane swept down its head and striped horns haloed in an impressive display of beauty. The tail had large feathers colored a dark citrine, same as the underbelly scales, with twisting red feathers giving the tail some grandeur.

Overall, my sea dragon was a very formidable foe to anyone that would dare cross it, but it was definitely hard to turn into the creature. As Dawn hung from the prison cell, Dumbledore came in and began scolding her on how she was supposedly 'acting.' Once the old man finally left, the normal guards came in and began whipping into her skin.

Blood dripped down Dawn's back and onto the floor while Dawn remind silent and the guards left. It only took a few seconds for the moaning dementors to come and haunt Dawn once again. The thirty-five year old continued to close herself off from the world and let her magic keep her deteriorating body healthy. Still, Dawn's bones stuck out grotesquely from her tall frame and the skin had paled to a revolting grey.

Dawn was unaware of what went on outside of her mind because she focused on meditating and controlling all of her overabundant magic within her mind. Dawn's mindscape was a large ocean with both an underwater city and a city that rested on the clouds in the sky. The ocean was a dark red that eerily resembled blood but he was perfectly capable of seeing through, each cloud was a dark black and the cities were made from beautiful combinations of crystal and gold. The cities held knowledge while the drifting clouds were thoughts, the ocean was filled with emotions but a dark underwater mountain locked away memories that were best left forgotten and locked away.

Dawn meditated with his sea-dragon curled around her comfortingly until she finally decided that she was ready.

Dawn opened her eyes in the real world and ignored the dementors that hung around her cell and she concentrated on changing. She had never tried transforming before and so this would be her only chance of escape before Dumbledore himself warded her cuffs against animagi transformations. It had taken her so long to even be able to come to this point because she had no previous reference to animagi and she hadn't been able to practice transforming before.

Now, with concentration, Dawn's long black hair began lightening to a raspberry red while her arms were slowly withdrawn into her elongating body. She could feel her teeth lengthening and hollowing out to allow for the newly grown venom sacks to drip their poison, and her skin hardened as scales began forming into a hardened armor. The shackles around her wrists broke and the small stone and metal barred room she was held in began cracking and breaking as her body began expanded beyond the capacity of the room. The long ropes of armored flesh broke from the room and fell a few hundred feet to the rock ground under his cell while she broke her head from where it barely fit now in the room. With a mighty roar that shook the very foundations of the prison, Dawn winded her way the hundred feet to the ocean where she slipped into the cold waters and into freedom.

Dawn's sleek mane flowed easily through the water as the overly large feathered tail help propel her body through the icy waters and soon into warmer territory. She felt the barely controlled hunger gnaw at her stomach and so, instead of going up and changing into a human to eat human food, Dawn hunted the dark ocean waters for easy prey. A pack of killer whales swam effortlessly around a small iceberg and Dawn simply waited a few seconds before shooting through the cold waters to catch her food in her powerful jaws. Her poison killed the whale instantaneous and Dawn simply swallowed the whale whole, once her prey was fully swallowed, Dawn easily chased after another whale and tore into its flesh easily. Now, relatively full, Dawn began the hard journey into warmer waters where she knew he would be infinitely more comfortable in.

For a couple of days, Dawn traveled through the waters of the ocean with relative ease, but once in sight of a small Caribbean island, Dawn transformed into her human form and slept under the twinkling stars of the sky. She woke up easily the next morning but refrained from using magic in any form as she easily gathered some coconuts for an early morning meal. Once the meal was eaten, Dawn walked around the island easily but found no one so she transformed and took to the waters with barely a ripple in the water.

Dawn ate a large lunch which consisted of at least ten sharks and mouthfuls of fish. After a few hours of calm and unrushed searching Dawn spotted an island with a group of inhabitants. She quickly transformed into her human form away from any prying eyes and walked to the village. The moment she stepped past the first village building, a group of the natives walked up and began speaking in a rapid Portuguese. One of the women offered a basket of fruit which Dawn kindly ate with relish, savoring their sweet taste.

"Thank you." was all she had to say before a young man came up and began speaking in English.

"You are from America, no? We do not get visitors often, my American name is Phillip and these people have never seen anyone as starved as you even if they had been lost and died at sea. We welcome you to the village of San Domico and our village elder bids you to stay with him for as long as you need."

Dawn just gave a heartfelt smile before saying, "Thank you, but I cannot stay long. I must find a place to live far from the searching gaze of people who have betrayed me. They used me and then locked me in a prison. I promise I will leave in no more than three days and you shall never see me again, I just need a place to rest and gather my strength."

"Well, you will be staying with the village elder and I will be with you to help translate for our people since you don't understand our language." The young man helped guide Dawn by grabbing her elbow and practically dragging her to a house on the other side of the village from where they were at currently.

"You speak good English, were did you learn it?"

"I am hoping that I can go to an American collage and raise money for my home once I get a job in America, so I have been studying and practicing with visitors that come here."

Dawn was quiet and once she showed the room she was to be staying in, Dawn nearly cried at the kindness these people were showing her even if it was a simple hammock that swung with the Caribbean breeze. That night, she ate to her stomach's content with the village elder and his wife, and they shared fond memories and dashing tales of heroes and pirates. That night, Dawn fell asleep easily and the old couple let her sleep until she woke up on her own only about an hour before noon.

They ate lunch and Dawn helped some of the village women clean and wash clothes in a nearby stream. Once that was done, she helped cook dinner with the older lady she was staying with and she fell asleep easily that night too. The next morning, she woke up to a wonderful breakfast, and ate until she was once again fit to burst. Near noon, Dawn smiled fondly but said with Phillip translating, "I have to leave, I fear what would happen to me if I were found and I know they would make all of you forget I even existed. I had a wonderful time staying here but I can't chance being caught." Dawn bowed his head low and said, "Thank you."

The old couple gave her a hug while Phillip literally picked her up and crushed her with his hugs. "We all hope you have a safe journey, we have all come together to pack a few supplies for your trip so you don't go hungry as you sail to another island."

"Sail," Dawn smiled mischievously, "whoever said anything about sailing?" Dawn transformed into her sea-dragon form and the villagers were all sent to their knees. Each began praying to her as if he were a god that had decided to judge their village. Dawn used the wild magic in her sea-dragon form and wrought a spell over the entire village to keep them healthy and safe for as long as they were kind to newcomers. Dawn nudged Phillip and rubbed her snout on his small shoulder before urging him to grab a strand of her soft mane. Dawn tugged on the strands and they loosened easily into Phillips grasp before she gave a roar and slipped into the sea.

Years from now, the village would tie the strands of red hair on a statue that would be carved from stone that looked like her sea-dragon form and the village would prosper easily for years, even Phillip became a world renowned heart and brain surgeon.

Once Dawn slipped into the sea, she traveled to the bottom of a deep gorge that was so black at the bottom; nothing could be seen even inches in front of her snout. She lay comfortably at the bottom with small animals that swam curiously towards her with glowing bodies or appendages. She snoozed for a good while until she knew that dinner was calling her name. She swam near to the surface and searched for those curious schools of fish where hundreds of silver fish could be swallowed in one bite.

She stayed in the Caribbean for a while and met a group of beautiful mermaids that played with her once they got over the fear of her eating them. She stayed a few weeks with them before traveling onwards. Dawn traveled north for a while and crossed what she knew would be the waters under the tip of South America. She swam for warmer waters but met a few cold-water mermen and traded stories once she was welcomed into their village after showing her human form. They fed her gillyweed so she could stay with them in her human form before Dawn once again moved on.

Dawn traveled up to Hawaii and then to Midway Island before heading to Japan. She stayed hidden easily for a year before moving on. Dawn traveled to parts of India, then to parts of Africa before heading towards Australia. Now, the twenty-eight year old lay at the bottom of the ocean floor not even wanting to turn back into a human since her old group of 'best friends' had hunted her down once in Australia. She felt her wild magic acting up and in front of her face, and a bright white portal appeared.

Curious, Dawn swam forward and entered the portal but once her whole body was engulfed in the white light, she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn woke up warm and comfortable from where she was laying on the sand. The sun was shining bright above her in the Caribbean Sea so she was content to lay there with no worries in the world. She raised her hand above her head and sighed in satisfaction as the shadow eased the glare over her eyes. It took a while before Dawn even had the strength to sit up and see around her. She gave a wide stretch and yawned before hopping to her feet to explore the small island she had apparently washed up on.

The trees rustled in the wind and birds chirped warning others of her presence. Dawn picked up a fallen coconut and bashed it open on a rock before drinking out of the hole and eating the meat when the liquid was gone. She munched off of one half while holding the other half behind her in a twisted grip with her wrist resting on her hip as she contemplated her next course of action.

She finished off the first half of the coconut as she looked at the beautiful horizon but her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she looked carefully at a black ship with black sail coming into view. Her eyes widened minutely when she saw a figure jumping from the ship and slowly swimming to the small island she was currently on.

The wind blew her way carrying sound from the ship and she heard shouts of laughter as it sailed away into the horizon. The man Dawn no presumed marooned, shouted in anger as the ship sailed away and she saw him kick at a seashell. She rolled her eyes at the man's crazy antics but she stepped forward and with a shout yelled, "Come over here if you want some coconut meat."

The man turned around and unsheathed a sword before brandishing it harmlessly. "Who're you?!"

"The names Dawn, pleasure to meet you. Care to tell me your name?"

"The names Captain Jack Sparrow, luv, how did you even get here?"

Dawn just shrugged her shoulders but threw the other coconut half at Jack which he happily dug into. "Dunno, I just woke up on the beach on the other side of this formidably small island. I also don't think you should be saying you're a Captain when you don't have a ship."

"Well luv, that's where you're wrong, I do have a ship, and it's just sailed off until I get it back. Anyways, how long have ya been 'ere, there 'asn't been a storm for weeks in this part of Caribbean that was big 'nough to sink a ship."

"I've only been here for today; in fact I woke up about an hour ago and just lay there for thirty minutes before actually getting up and walking around. Anyways, I can take you to the nearest port tomorrow; I'm still pretty tired so I'll just hang out until tomorrow."

Jack just raised a curious eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders before walking a little ways inland. He knocked on trees and began taking wide obnoxious steps before jumping up and down on a certain spot. Dawn gave a small gasp as she saw him open a cellar filled with bottles of a red umber liquid. "Well, luv, while we wait for tomorrow, we can have a celebration to a wonderful meeting."

He carried an armful of the bottles out and set them on the beach before gathering piles of wood to create a bonfire. Dawn helped him gather firewood and soon they had a roaring blaze going as the sun began to set. "See, perfect timing luv. Now, let's sing a merry song of pirates!"

He chugged down half a bottle of the liquid and handed an un-opened bottle into Dawn's curious hands. "And what exactly is this?"

"The pride of any pirate, other than a woman, Rum!"

Dawn rolled her eyes and began sipping from the bottle, "Wow, this stuff has nice alcohol content but it doesn't have a lot of taste. Gives a nice burn though, 'fraid I won't be able to get piss drunk from just this little amount though."

Jack gave her a grin and threw another bottle of rum at her before singing away around the fire in a make-believe drunken stupor. "Come luv, dance with me!"

For the rest of the night, till both fell over too drunk to care, they had sang and danced and told stories of their lives. Near midnight, Jack crawled over to Dawn and gave her a kiss. Even drunk, Dawn gave a gasp of surprise which Jack took as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Tongues danced together as Jack totally dominated the kiss even though drunk.

(A/N: warning… sex scene)

Dawn's hands were captured within Jack's grasp and dragged above her head. He kissed her jaw-line and down her neck before nipping at the collarbone. The dark red corset Dawn currently wore was unlaced and Jack's cotton shirt was thrown off since his jacket, shoes, belts had been taken off when he first stepped onto the island. Dawn gasped as Jack untied the pants she had been wearing and slipped his hand down to begin rubbing at her sex.

He slipped a finger deep within her folds and began slowly pumping in and out with a single finger causing Dawn to moan with need. He unbuttoned her shirt and un-wrapped the binds around her chest to lick delicately at the soft flesh. He rotated between nibbling gently at her nipple and sucking harshly causing Dawn to moan louder. He kissed Dawns lips with fierce passion while he felt her hands snake down to his waist und untied his pants, he stopped kissing her and finished taking off her own pants before taking off his own.

Dawn leaned up and kissed his neck and gently began rubbing his erection with her hands, he gave a chuckle before forcing her to sit on his lap. Without waiting for her permission, he plunged his full erection deep within the folds of her sex and began pumping furiously. Dawn gave a short cry when he penetrated her but the pain began to ebb away into ecstasy as he continued to pump inside of her.

Dawn kissed his lips with passion and he kissed her back. She felt insane from the pleasure as it bordered on pain and she cried out as she climaxed. Her inner walls clenched harshly on his cock and he cummed within her; with a haze of bliss settling over the two of them, he pulled out and fell asleep surrounding her body with his own.

(A/N: finished)

Dawn woke up with a pounding headache and pain arcing through her back. She yawned and made to sit up but arms had held her down. Her eyes widened as she remembered bits and pieces of last night and she nearly panicked when a voice behind her head groaned, "Stop moving."

Dawn froze in her struggles but remained tense, it took her awhile to relax and it was nearly an hour later that Jack truly woke up. He studied to long silky black hair and he grinned as he tightened his grip around her waist. "I must say, I've never woken up with a woman in my arms, it feels kinda nice."

"I've never even slept with anyone before; I currently know my opinion about it, especially with this pain in my lower back."

Jack's eyes widened but said, "You should have told me, I would have been a lot gentler, it doesn't help that you didn't act like a virgin."

"Well, Captain Sparrow, it might be a little longer before I get you to the nearest port because I know I won't even be able to walk." Jack grinned into her black locks of hair and as she wiggled he finally let her up. She grimaced as she rubbed her back side but sighed in pleasure as Jack took over rubbing at her sore muscles. As he rubbed her lower back he kissed at the junction between her shoulder and neck and began leaving a trail of hickeys as far down as her tailbone.

(A/N: warning... sex scene)

He kept her from moving away from him as he bit into the soft flesh of her shoulder harsh enough to draw blood but he gently lapped at the small tickle of blood. One of his hands sneaked to her front and began fondling one of her breasts while his other hand deftly moved to her lower lips. Dawn gasped as he inserted one of his fingers deep within her folds and used his thumb and fore-finger to tug and pinch at her clitoris.

Her head pressed back against his shoulder and she gave a scream as she was pushed over the edge and into a blinding orgasm. Dawn's breaths came in deep gasps but Jack gently pushed her hands in front of her and set her kneeling in front of him. He aligned himself easily with her and gently pushed his way deep within her folds.

She gasped and a shudder ran the course of her body but within a few seconds, Jack moved and began gliding in and out of her with ease. Jack held back from having his way with her again and let the torturous pace make her moan.

With a moan of "Please, Jack." He smiled and slowed his pace even further.

"'Please' what?" he smirked as he held onto her hips in a bruising hold.

Dawn moaned again but didn't say anything until Jack went even slower. "Gods above, just fuck me already!" Jack smiled evilly and began a rough pace that set Dawn screaming his name.

Dawn hit another orgasm which forced Jack over the edge as well, cumming deep inside of her.

(A/N: finished)

Jack looked carefully at the now sleeping Dawn, and frowned at all of the scars that riddled her body. A giant circular scar penetrated her shoulder as big as a cannonball and what looked to be snake bites decorated her arms and sides. A long, thick scar stretched down her fore-arm, and long slashes decorated her legs. He could even see whip lashes crossed the entirety of her back, slight scarring surrounding her wrists and burn brands creating ornamental runes and symbols.

He figured that she had been chained in hand cuffs that had tore open her wrists and that she had been whipped and branded during her imprisonment. He scowled at the implications of torture, and he wished a horrifying death to those that had harmed her. He traced the runes on her skin and for the life of him, he couldn't even understand what they said even though he spoke and read far too many languages.

He let her sleep against his chest until he could actually feel the heat from the Caribbean sun beating down on his naked skin. He easily picked her up and she woke up with him walking to the ocean with her body scrunched up against his chest. "Good morning, luv, it's high time you got up." He only had to step a few more feet until he was waist deep in the blue waters of the Caribbean. "I thought it would be a good time to wash and get dressed."

Dawn blushed and hid her chest but this just forced a deep-throated laugh from him. He carefully lowered her into the water and let her balance herself against his shoulder as she tried to stand up properly. "Thanks." She said with a sheepish smile as she bent backwards to clean out her hair without actually getting saltwater in her eyes. Jack watched her carefully and took in full notice at how she truly relaxed once in the water.

They both washed off best they could and went back to the beach letting the sun and breeze dry their skin. Dawn had to use Jack as a crutch once they walked to their clothes and he just snickered. Jack easily put his pants and shirt back on while he watched Dawn wrap her breasts and then button up her shirt.

He fetched her corset and pants for her and seductively slid each leg through the openings. She laced up her corset which stopped the shirt from billowing out since it wasn't tucked into her pants and but she didn't tighten it enough so she couldn't breath. She carefully brushed off her feet and slipped them into little leather slippers; then she used a sturdy enough stick to bind her hair high atop her head, with strands still waving in the breeze.

Jack easily stuffed his feet in his Spanish made, leather boots and began tying his belts around his body. He set his captain's coat on his shoulders and stuffed his tri-corned hat on his head. He watched his one-night lover go into the small group of palms and deftly climb a tree to kick down a group of coconuts. Jack nearly had a panic attack when she jumped from the thirty foot tall tree but his eyes widened when she landed unharmed.

They split open the coconuts and drank their contents before Dawn smiled and stretched. "I think we can get going; do you know the direction you want to be heading?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Luv, how do you propose getting off this bloody island first instead of getting directions."

Dawn rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hips, "Tell me the direction you want to get first."

"Tortuga."

Dawn nodded with a mocking contemplative look, "And where exactly is Tortuga from here?"

Jack's mouth dropped, "You don't know where Tortuga is? Every pirate knows where Tortuga is, that means you're not a pirate. So you do realize you just slept with a pirate right?"

"Ya, I kinda got the hint when you were singing pirate songs and you have a pirate brand, and I'm also not a whore either. I've just never been to Tortuga."

Jack shook his head and said, "Tortuga should be about ninety clicks from here due south-east." Dawn gave a bright smile and grabbed Jack's hand and led him to the beach. "Luv; there isn't a boat here to go anywhere."

Dawn just smiled and asked, "When did I ever say anything about a boat?"

Jack looked confused but his face morphed into horror as Dawn transformed into her deadly sea-dragon form. His mouth was open wide in a confused horror but he refrained from making acquaintance with the floor. Dawn lowered her head to the sand and closed her eye as she let Jack climb onto the soft and fluffy strands of hair that made her mane. Once she felt he had stopped moving she slowly made her way towards the ocean and with her body submerged, she swam easily with her head just above the waterline.

Jack could honestly say that he nearly pissed his pants when his one-night lover morphed into a monstrous nightmare creature with fangs dripping venom. He calmed his racing heart and climbed carefully onto the mane of raspberry colored fur without snagging any strands. Once he settled comfortably on her head, he nearly fell asleep from how comfortable the perch was; he could literally say he was on a raspberry colored cloud.

He yelled out directions as they made their way to Tortuga and Jack actually wanted to go upriver to see Tia Dalma about Dawn. It only took them about an hour to come within sight of Tortuga and Dawn lowered her head slowly enough that Jack was force to climb onto her haloed horns to keep dry. They came within a few hundred feet and Dawn carefully slid forward and glided on the sand far enough so her head poked rested upon the shore. Jack carefully slid down her horns and climbed down the soft mane.

She nudged his shoulder with her snout and prompted him to grab a few strands of her silky hair. He carefully braided the strands together and tied them among the many trinkets in his own hair. Dawn gave a growl in approval and nodded her head before sliding back into the sea.

"I hope to see you again when I have the Pearl back!" Jack yelled to her receding figure. She stopped and gave a toothy smile and she nodded her head. Once he saw her disappear from his sight he went on his walk to get to the main port town on Tortuga.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next ten years, Jack searched all rumors of the Black Pearl and learned they had been cursed by the same treasure that he had been mutinied for, the treasure of Cortez himself. Some days his compass didn't point to what he wanted at the moment in time but pointed towards some distant land where he knew only his Dawn would be traveling in. He had even banned himself from the wenches he had used to sate his former thirst for the womanly flesh.

Dawn had traveled the world she had gone back in time to but yearned for the first man she had met. She traveled to old cities and towns that had not existed in her current time but she stayed clear of any wizard settlements except for Hogwarts where she studied wild magic for a year. She had created her own English ladies' dress which was a fluffed blue skirt with black lace, a black corset underneath a purple petticoat, blue stockings and black leather button up knee-high boots with a purple cloak that only flowed down to mid-calf.

Her pirate outfit however, consisted of a purple button-up shirt with sleeves that billowed out in the wind even when tucked into her dark brown elbow-length leather gloves, and a corset woven from the raspberry red fur of her sea-dragon form over the shirt, the corset had no straps but tied together right below her breasts. She had a sleeveless teal colored captain coat with silver fastenings and matching Spanish made boots with their own rolled down tops which tucked into dark brown leather pants. She had a bandanna woven from her sea-dragon's red mane that tucked back her floor-length black hair, and I dark brown leather tri-corned hat sat on top with a frilly teal colored feather stuck in the brim. She had a black leather belt on her hips which held a pouch for storage space and the belt was also attached to her scabbard which held a silver handled Spanish made sword.

Currently, she was swimming back across the Atlantic to the Caribbean where she knew she would finally get peace of heart to see her Sparrow again.

Jack felt a lightening of his wretched heart for a reason he could not think of but was gladdened by it anyways as he sailed his small little boat to Port Royal. He fiddled with a silver ring inlayed with small emeralds as it hung, carefully tied to the red strands of hair attached to his piece of the nine pieces of eight.

He looked on with disgust at his small little craft he had commandeered from a girl he knew in Tortuga as it took on water from an un-pluggable hole. He baled water with a small bucket as he glared at the docks wishing for it to come nearer. Giving up on the impossible task, he climbed the small mast and stood proudly as his little boat sank and the only thing keeping it moving was the small underwater current and its previous forward momentum.

With the perfect timing, he stepped onto the wood boards of the small dock he had come to and gave a questioning look at a man who wished for him to pay a fee for docking his boat there. Jack just looked at his sunken boat but paid the price of docking fee as well as having a false name. As he made his way to the main city, he pocketed the money purse from the man he had just paid coin to.

Since he was in the area to 'shop' for ships, he had begun looking at all of the Navy ships and easily got around two arguing dolts to get a feel for one of the ships. Within another minute, he had to rescue an annoying girl but was genially shocked when he saw her with one of the medallions hanging around her neck.

What truly annoyed him though was when he escaped and some random sword-smith whelp held him up and caused him to get captured. That night, his Pearl showed up with tattered sails and a crew of the damned. He at least had the fortune to not have gotten the curse too, it seemed dreadfully nasty. The next morning, the same whelp from yesterday came in crying over his crush, Miss Elizabeth Swann.

Jack and William Turner made it through with Jack's daring plan without a single problem, and he set sail for Tortuga where he knew he would be able to fish out at least a half of a good crew.

Dawn continued to swim through the warm waters of the Caribbean and made her way towards Tortuga where she knew that Jack would eventually turn up in. It had taken her nearly three days to get this far but it was impressive speed none the less. Dawn snapped up a passing deep-sea squid and swam up to the surface to check on Tortuga. She eyed it from a distance but could still hear crazy laughter and gun-fire.

Dawn submerged and swam with care to the island and once near the surface of its sandy shores, she quickly slinked up the sand and changed into her human form. With care, Dawn stripped from her nice dress and donned her pirates outfit. She fit the bandana and tri-corn hat on last but made sure her sword and side pouch were strapped on properly. She walked the short distance to Tortuga bought a room at the cleanest inn she could find, the Faithful Bride.

They had sailed the blue Caribbean seas for two days before finally docking their mighty ship in Tortuga waters. "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, plentiful bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack explained, "What do ya think?"

Will watched a man drinking from two flagons of rum and a leaking barrel above his face and a wench laughing from above. "It'll linger."

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted!" Jack carefully fingered at the ring hanging from red hair as he said this. He started walking forward when a woman in a dark red dress and dark red hair glided over to him.

"Lady Scarlett!" he exclaimed as he walked towards her.

When he did, she slapped him hard enough that his head was turned to look back at Will.

"Not sure I deserved that." He turned his head back around and took notice of another woman, a blonde haired lass in a yellow dress. "Lady Giselle!"

Giselle gestured towards the now distant Scarlett, "She didn't punish you enough!"

"What?"

Another slap across the face.

"Why don't I even know what I did to deserve that?"

Will just had an amused smirk on his face, "So where to now, Jack?"

"A friend of mine should be here," Jack declared simply, "Left me a message meet him somewhere on the island."

"And I suppose you know where he is?"

A simple smirk, "Of course I do. Knowing him, he'll be behind the Faithful Bride."

Jack threw a bucket of icy water over a man who had been sleeping in a pig sty named Gibbs. The older gentleman woke with a yell, and aimed a knife at supposed attackers from his dreams. "Curse ye for breathin', ye slack-jawed idiot!" he hollered before looking around and giving a glare at Jack and a young man standing next to him. "Mother's love! Jack! Ye should know better than ta wake a man while he's sleepin'. 'S bad luck."

An amused grin spread across Jack's face, "Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Will and Gibbs both had a hard time following Jack's words but eventually the older pirate nodded and said, "Aye, that'll 'bout do it."

Jack helped him stand up from where he had been laying and when he stood tall, Will threw his own bucket of water on him. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Jack and Gibbs both nodded in acceptance before walking into the Faithful Bride.

Jack and Gibbs sat at a back table while Will stood watch a little ways away. Jack sat down with Gibbs both with tankards of rum in their hands. Gibbs took a careful sip, "Now, what's the nature of this venture yor'un?"

"I'm going after the Black Pearl."

Gibbs choked and spluttered on his rum.

"I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. You know better than I the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew." Jack took a sip of his own rum.

Gibbs eyes widened just a tad before he replied, "From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one."

"Then I'd say it a fortunate thing I'm not a fool, eh?"

"Prove me wrong, what makes ye think Barbossa'll give up his ship to you?"

Jack whispered his reply, "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?"

Gibbs had a blank look on his face and Jack jerked his head Will's direction, after a few times of jerking, Gibbs finally looked over to Will who was uncomfortable in the presence of an over sized wench.

"The kid?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner, his only child," Jack answered.

Gibbs eyes widened, "Leverage, says you." A smirk slowly grew on his face, "I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock, crazy as you."

Jack picked up his flagon of rum. "Take what you can."

"Give nothin' back." Gibbs mimicked the gesture.

Both took a swig of their drinks and thumped them pack on the table.

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin when a feminine yell called out from the main tavern area, "Jack Sparrow!"

He paused while Gibbs rolled his eyes thinking it to be just another whore come to slap him for something he didn't even know he'd done. Jack slowly turned around to see the most beautiful woman in all of the seas gliding down the staircase from the inn rooms. He jumped from his seat and bowled over anyone in his way to get to the long, black haired woman now with a dainty scar running across her eyebrow and split her eyelid. He sighed in relief that she hadn't lost her eye because he would have to murder and castrate whoever hurt her anyways.

Dawn gave a bright smile as she walked down the last of the steps and Jack rushed to meet her in a kiss. He grabbed her hips and twirled her around while crushing his lips to hers. The tavern had gone silent for a moment and catcalls whistled out until the tavern went back to its normal noise level.

"I'll tell ya, luv, there hasn't been a day tha' I haven' missed ya."

Dawn smiled against his lips, "I would have to say the same." Jack looked carefully into her eyes and he felt as if a great weight on his heart had been lifted. He led her towards where he had been sitting with Gibbs and he ignored the gaping expression from Gibbs while pulling his Dawn into his lap. "Have you taken back your precious Pearl? I know it has been ten years because I was there when they marooned you. Heck, I watched from the island as you were forced to jump."

Jack winced and replied, "No, but tha's the current plan, luv. I now where it's goin' ta be an' now Gibbs here is gonna rustle up a crew ta sail aboard the Interceptor, one of the Royal Navy's fastest ships, though not as fast as my Pearl."

"Who's she?" Gibbs interjected.

Jack gave a genuine smile at the older pirate, "This, is my lovely Dawn; the mightiest and most beautiful sea monster in all of the seas too."

Gibbs face drew on a confused expression. "Sea monster?"

"Aye, she has large pointed fangs dripping with venom taller than you or me, and she has the softest red mane that you could be lucky to even feel anything softer. Scales as black as pitch interchanging with scales as grey as storm clouds along with an evil green under armor to protect her stomach and neck. Nearly pissed meself when she changed but it only took a few seconds to see how beautiful, albeit dangerous, her form was."

"And how do I know that's the truth?"

Jack turned to Dawn and asked kindly, "Could you please close your eyes luv?" she nodded and shut her eyes allowing Jack to untie the ring and stand of braided red hair without her noticing the ring. "Your good luv." She opened her eyes as he showed Gibbs the strand of red fur and let him feel the soft braid.

"Well, I'll believe in your crazy story, but if it's actually true, you just made me a man suspicious that there are other sea-monsters out there disguised as humans." Gibbs shivered.

Dawn gave a laugh, "No, I don't think there are. I've traveled the world a few times around and haven't seen any others like me."

Gibbs let out a relieved breath at her words but gulped down the rest of his rum and stood up. "Well, let me go round us up a crew and we'll be on our way."

Jack nodded but said, "Take the whelp with ya; I'm going to be spending the rest of today and tonight with my one and only lover."

Gibbs gave a smirk and shook his head as he walked away with Will. Once the two walked away, Dawn twisted her hips around so she was straddling Jack. She gave him a soft kiss, which Jack used as an opportunity to run his hands through her silky hair and deepen the kiss. Once they both paused in their kiss, a scowl appeared on Jack's face as his glanced at the thin scar upon her eye, "Who hurt you?"

Dawn gave a tired smile that didn't come anywhere close to reaching her eyes. "It was a prince in India who had decided I would be his bride and he wouldn't take no for an answer. Long story short, he sent his palace guards to retrieve me and I was brought before the prince where I then drew my sword and challenged him for a duel. He laughed and sent a swordsman at me whom I cut open with ease. Angry he drew his sword and we dueled, I easily cut open his stomach, and so the palace guard chased me for killing the prince. I cut open my eye by accident when I was running through a forest to hide, wasn't paying attention where I was going."

Jack rolled his eyes and kissed the scat delicately. "Well, I do think that I'll be showin' you to me borrowed ship." Dawn shook her head with a smirk and stood up.

She helped drag Jack up and they both walked hand in hand to his ship telling about little adventures they had. Dawn easily navigated through the filthy crowds of Tortuga without getting a single splatter of mud on her dainty dress or shoes. It didn't take the two of them long to get to the Interceptor and once inside Jack's cabin, he threw his coat on the back of a chair and set his hat on a table. "So, luv, I think you're beautiful in your little dress 'n everythin', bu' I do hope ya have an appropriate pirate attire so we can sail upon the seas with no trouble of movement."

Dawn just smiled and pointed her belt which a small pouch hung off of. "I have everything I could need right here; now known only to me and you. No one else can see it."

(A/N: warning… sex scene)

Jack shook his head and with a grin untied it from her waist as well as unbuttoning the cloak around her shoulders as he kissed her. Her petticoat was easily unbuttoned and her black corset untied, the skirt easily fell to the floor followed by Jack's own belts and shirt. He easily unbuttoned the sides of her boots and kissed the stocking covered toes before that also flew to the floor. He un-wrapped the bindings around her breasts as she easily pulled off his pants and pushed him to his bed.

It didn't take many kisses over her body for her to start moaning for his attention which he gladly gave. He easily penetrated deep within her sex and groaned at the tightness. He bit her shoulder and re-scarred the junction between her shoulder and neck while lapping up the small droplets of blood that welled up from the mark.

He continued to pump furiously deep inside of her, and with every push, she gave a whimper. She clawed at the skin on his back creating welt and droplets of blood to mark her progress.

Her release came quick and Jack followed close behind. Her eyes closed in bliss but Jack gave an evil smirk and gently flipped her onto her knees, while still inside of her. Dawn gasped as Jack forced her onto her knees and began a slow torturous pace causing her to beg for friction. She tried to meet her own hips with his to speed the pace, but Jack gave a grin and grabbed her hips in a bruising hold forcing her to go even slower.

"J-Jack, please, go faster, please, mi corazon!"

Jack's eyes widened at the end of her sentence as she spoke in Spanish, "Si, mi vida." Jack complied and made each thrust force Dawn to scream in pure ecstasy. He held out as she hit her orgasm again and continued to drive himself deep within her. Dawn began to reach another high and once she hit her third blinding orgasm, he came within her again.

(A/N: finished)

Dawn fell asleep almost immediately in his arms and he just breathed deep into her soft black hair smelling the mixed scent of the sea, a flowery fragrance, and a scent that could only be associated with his Dawn. Jack ran his fingers through her hair but slowly eased his way from her side.

Jack quietly stood up to put on his clothes that had been thrown around the room. He gave a grin at his sleeping Dawn before tiptoeing out of his captain's cabin. The whelp sat sharpening his sword near the other side of the deck so Jack stepped forward with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Will's face burned a bright red once he realized what that smirk was related to and quickly began concentrating his attention on his sword. "So, young William, found a woman to warm yer own bed tonight?"

Will gave a glare at Jack before answering, "No, I love only Miss Swann. It is horrible that you would use a woman's body just for your own pleasures."

Jack's eyebrows rose and his grin disappeared. "I will have you know, since I met my Dawn ten years ago, I have not enjoyed the taste of a woman's flesh. Ten years is a long time when you used to be what you would call a womanizer. Plus, my Dawn is a woman that I would dare say I love; which is definitely surprising when I'm a pirate. Hell, barely a few weeks after I met her and we parted ways, I actually saved this ring for her, knowing me, I would give it to her when we next met and the time was right."

Will's eyes grew wide at the thought of Captain Jack Sparrow proposing to a woman he had only met for a night ten years previous. "Who is she?"

"She's the most gorgeous woman in the world, who also just happens to be a sea-dragon that could terrify even the fabled kraken." Jack's eyes glazed over at the thought of Dawn who shared his bed but his eyes grew cold at the scars that could be seen still riddling her body. "I remember when I first met 'er, when I was marooned on that god-forsaken spit o' land, she 'ad the most 'aunted set of eyes I had ever seen. She looked as if the world had decided to take whatever 'appiness she had ever been given. She nearly looked dead, save for a small spark that came t' life when she met me."

"Do you know why?"

Jack looked over at the younger man and gave a sad answer, "No, we stayed together that night, and she took me to Tortuga the next day. 'Aven't seen her till today, I would imagine she'd tell her story ta me if I ask her."

"My best friends," Both Jack and Will jumped at the sound of Dawn's voice since they hadn't even seen her come out of the cabin when they were both faced in its direction. "The people I trusted most in the whole world used me to kill our enemy and said that I killed another person. They sent me to a prison, chained to the ceiling for eight years, not even given the chance to move around. Imagine a prison where there are creatures that feast on the happiness from your very soul, and not only making you wish for your own death; but no matter how warm you try to get, the cold always seeps into your bones never leaving. On top of that, your 'friends' visit asking for the money and inheritance your long dead parents were to give you and then the mentor you trusted above all else, whom you thought dead, telling how you were turning evil. Even the human guards of the prison would take out the time to whip and torture you.

"Only a couple of months before I had been sent to the prison, I had been kidnapped by the enemy from the very home I had thought was warded from them. They tortured me to the edge of insanity before my 'friends' finally saved me. In retaliation, I killed all of my enemies that I came across, but all of my 'friends' persecuted me for it. Finally, after eight years of imprisonment and of torture to the mind and body, I escaped into the world.

"I was careful to not showcase my abilities to much but I was too close to the country that my 'friends' family was, and they found me. I was nearly captured and so when I ran to the bottom of the ocean, a light guided me to the very same island Jack was marooned on and I ended up in this time." She came up in front of the two wearing her pirate garb with the teal plumed hat, teal coat, and teal boots contrasting with her raspberry corset and complementing her purple shirt.

Will's eyebrows came together and he asked, "What do you mean by time?"

"I was born nearly two-hundred years into the future." She said with a shrug.

Both Jack's and Will's eyes opened wide and their jaws dropped to the floor in their surprise. "You can't be serious!" exclaimed Jack which Dawn just shrugged to in reply.

"It doesn't matter because all of the new technology from my original time doesn't work for me, or I don't understand the reasoning behind it. So I am very well suited for this time even if I don't know how to work on a ship because I have never needed a ship before." Dawn gave a breast filled hug to Jack who stopped moving as she held his head into her chest. Will's face turned red as Jack reached up with his hands and began kneading the supple flesh.

Dawn just rolled her eyes at both of their actions and let go of Jack who then acted as if he were in a wonderful dream. He reached up and gave a ruthless kiss, leaving both of them breathless before Dawn pulled away and hopped onto the railing. Will stood up worried at her jumping into the water while Jack sat back down with a groan trying to calm down a certain part of his anatomy.

With a simple back flip, Dawn entered the water in a great splash while Will rushed to the edge of the ship ready to cast a line to help pull her out of the water. He glared at Jack who simply yawned and pulled out a bottle of rum from his jacket and began singing pirate songs to himself. Will watched the water with worry as Dawn still hadn't come up for air and prepared himself to cast out a line.

"So, whelp, weren't you supposed to be with Gibbs?"

Will glared at Jack before answering, "He threw me out saying I couldn't help, but aren't you supposed to be worried that you're supposed lover might be drowning?"

Jack gave a belch before erupting in laughter, "Who ever heard of a sea monster drowning, ha!"

Will's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but chills pricked their way down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he heard the curious sound of water cascading off of something get out of the water on the other side of the ship. He slowly turned around to see a giant mouth slightly open, showing off glistening white teeth dripping green venom, it took a few seconds to look away from the teeth and notice a bright green eye that matched the same color green as the under-scales. A bright raspberry red mane flowed easily from the forehead of the giant beast dripping sea-water onto the deck of the ship, and the sea monster's lips curled up a little higher showing off even more of its teeth.

Jack just simply stood up and began rubbing underneath her chin, catching his fingers between the large junctions of the scales which caused the large behemoth to start a growling sound as if it were purring.

"I guess you weren't joking." Will collapsed onto the deck as a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Jack chuckled and continued to dutifully rub at the scales adorning her chin. She growled a warning when he stopped but her purring grew even louder as she carefully lowered her head to the deck as Jack started rubbing into the smaller hairs on her forehead.

A few hundred feet away, Jack could hear a splash farther out in the bay and he looked up to see a large feathery tail beat gently at the water.


End file.
